Making Love
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Suara erangan menggema lembut di udara, menambah friksi menggoda dengan desahan merdu yang menambah panas suasana. Terus terdengar, bagai nyanyian 'liar' yang menambah gairah dan kenikmatan untuk yang mendengarkan. Lengkap dengan 'tarian' gemulai yang meliuk erotis dalam tiap kesatuan. Menuntun pelakunya menuju dunia yang hanya diwarnai oleh satu cahaya, putih... LAST CHAP... RnR
1. Chapter 1

Langit biru yang terbentang di angkasa sana, nampak bersih tanpa diselimuti awan-awan putih. Matahari yang perlahan-lahan masuk ke peraduan seakan enggan untuk digantikan tugasnya oleh sang Rembulan. Di sore yang cerah ini, semua nampak berbahagia. Karena sekarang merupakan hari yang spesial untuk keluarga dan kerabat dekat Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Sebab, mereka menjadi saksi dimana dua insan Tuhan berdiri di depan altar, dan mengucap janji pernikahan dengan dipimpin oleh seorang Pendeta.

Uchiha Sasuke sang mempelai perempuan nampak begitu anggun dengan gaun putih yang ia kenakan. Sementara Naruto, dia begitu gagah dan rupawan dengan jasnya yang berwarna hitam. Kedua sepasang kekasih yang telah lama menjalin hubungan itu, nampak berdebar-debar. Menantikan detik demi detik diucapkan janji pernikahan.

"Apakah, saudara Uzumaki Naruto, menerima saudari Uchiha Sasuke sebagai istri, saat sakit maupun sehat, suka maupun duka, kaya ataupun miskin, sampai Tuhan memisahkan kalian?"

Naruto menatap pendeta itu dengan mantap, lalu berkata, "Saya Uzumaki Naruto, menerima Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai istri. Saat sakit maupun sehat, saat suka maupun duka, kaya ataupun miskin, selamanya, sampai Tuhan memisahkan..." ucap Naruto penuh ketegasan. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke sedikit lega.

"Saudari Uchiha Sasuke, maukah kau menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu. Saat suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, dan saat kaya ataupun miskin, selamanya?"

Meski sedikit gugup, Sasuke akhirnya berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang seakan tercekat di tenggorokan, "Saya bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suami. Saat suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, kaya ataupun miskin. Selamanya... sampai Tuhan memisahkan kami berdua..." lafalnya dengan lancar, dan diakhiri dengan senyuman lega di wajah cantiknya yang dipoles _make up_ yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Sama seperti seluruh saksi yang hadir dalam pemberkatan dua UzuChiha yang kini telah sah menjadi suami istri, dimata Tuhan, dan Negara.

"Selamat, kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri..." kata pendeta itu tak berapa lama kemudian. Tentu saja, Sasuke tak mampu membendung air mata kebahagiaan yang sedaritadi menunggu waktu untuk tumpah. Inilah yang sudah lama ia nantikan, bersanding dengan Naruto, mengucap janji nikah, dan akan hidup selamanya bersama pria bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

"Ng? Hmmpp..." Sasuke yang sedang larut dalam kebahagiaannya, tak sadar jika Naruto telah berada di depan wajahnya, dan mencium lembut bibirnya yang kenyal. Karena berciuman adalah prosesi terakhir di dalam jadwal pemberkatan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..." bisik Naruto usai mengakhiri pagutan bibirnya.

Dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, Sasuke tersenyum cagung dan membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto. Selalu dan untuk selamanya..." dan pelukan menjadi hadiah atas resminya pernikahan mereka dari Naruto kepala Sasuke. Walau 'hadiah' yang sesungguhnya untuk kedua pasangan itu, baru bisa mereka nikmati nanti.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Tittle: Making Love…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruto X Female Sasuke **

**Rated: M for save...  
><strong>

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gender bender, Mendekati lemon, Gajeness fic, typo(s), dll. **

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Bisa tolong turunkan resleting gaunku, Naruto? Aku sedikit kesulitan!" pinta Sasuke pada sang Suami yang baru selesai mengganti setelan jasnya menjadi kaos biasa.

"Baiklah..." Pemuda berkulit tan itu menghampiri Sasuke, dan melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh gadis bermata _onyx_ tersebut. Saat itu pulalah, ia dapat melihat betapa jenjangnya leher Sasuke yang nampak begitu indah. Hingga tanpa sadar ia turunkan wajahnya, untuk menciumi tengkuk putih Sasuke.

"Shh.. Enhh... Geli, _Dobe_!" desis Sasuke merasa tak nyaman.

Tapi seakan menulikan diri, Naruto malah menggerakan kedua telapak tangannya ke bagian depan tubuh gadis berusia 22 tahun itu. Menyusurinya hingga berhenti tepat diantara dua bukit kecil Sasuke yang masih terbungkus _lingerie _hitam.

"ahh.. aah..." Sasuke mendesah tanpa sadar, pijatan halus Naruto di kedua payudaranya, serta kecupan dan jilatan-jilatan liar Naruto di tengkuknya, menciptakan sensasi aneh yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku sekarang," lirih Naruto di telinga Sasuke, sesaat sebelum mengulum habis cuping telinga wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Ahhh... Hnnn... Tunggu, Naruto!" Sasuke meraih tangan suaminya yang terus meremas kedua payudaranya, dan menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Ada apa lagi, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto dengan panggilan khasnya.

Sasuke merengut sebal karena terus dipanggil seperti itu oleh Naruto, tapi ia tetap berkonsentrasi di tujuan utamanya, "Aku haus, bisa kau ambil minum dulu?" pintanya dengan nada manja.

Naruto menatap wajah cantik Sasuke yang hanya terpisah beberapa centi darinya dengan sedikit heran, Ia tidak percaya, disaat dirinya hendak memulai 'ritual' malam pertama, Sasuke masih sempat menyuruhnya untuk pergi mengambilkan minum. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengelak dariku 'kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Lelah karena terus memutar leher ke belakang agar dapat bertatap muka dengan Naruto, akhirnya, Sasukepun membalikan tubuhnya. "Untuk apa aku mengelak, aku menerima kau sebagai suamiku, sama saja aku telah siap menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku untukumu, 'Ruto. Tapi kau tau sendiri 'kan? Sejak acara resepsi tadi, aku hanya minum beberapa teguk Wine saja, itupun karena dipaksa?" kata Sasuke lengkap dengan wajah memelas khasnya. Dan itulah yang membuat Naruto enggan berucap 'tidak' di depan gadis yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Baiklah, Nona sayang..." diacak-acakanya poni yang menutupi kening Sasuke dengan penuh kasih, "Akan kubuatkan kau teh hijau, jadi tunggulah sebentar."

Sasuke hanya membalas kebaikan Naruto dengan senyuman, serta ucapan terima kasih.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Menunggu Naruto dengan berbaring di ranjang yang super nyaman dan empuk membuat Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai mengantuk. Tapi ia yang kini sudah mengganti gaun putihnya menjadi baju tidur transparan mencoba untuk tetap terjaga hingga Naruto datang. Karena ia sudah berjanji akan melakukan 'ritual' malam pertama dengan pria yang dulu adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Gadis bersurai hitam itu terus menggeliat ke kanan dan kiri, tapi sungguh... rasa lelah dan ngantuk yang dirasakannya, tak mampu membuatnya tetap terjaga barang sedetikpun. Dan pada akhirnya, gadis berkulit putih itupun menyerah, dan jatuh tertidur. Berterima kasihlah pada suasana romantis yang menjadi dekorasi utama kamar tidur mereka, yang membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk memejamkan mata karena terus menghirup aroma terapi yang menyebar di seluruh ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Lima menit berlalu, orang yang sejak tadi ditunggu oleh Sasuke akhirnyapun muncul. Lengkap dengan dua cangkir teh hijau hangat yang ia bawa dengan nampan. "Sasuke, aku kembali, maaf mem-" perkataan Naruto mengambang begitu saja, saat ia temukan pasangannya sudah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang mereka, dengan posisi tengkurap. Kalau boleh jujur, terselip sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hati Naruto. Sebab, keinginannya untuk 'bercinta' dengan Sasuke di malam pertama mereka, gagal terlaksana. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat, sebagai suami, dia harus belajar untuk mengerti keadaan Sasuke. Mungkin, gadis yang telah ia pacari lebih dari 3 tahun itu lelah karena sibuk mengurusi pesta pernikahan mereka.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke. Mimpi indah ya!" dikecupnya puncak kepala Sang istri dengan mesrah. Tentu saja setelah terlebih dahulu menaruh nampan tehnya di atas meja lampu, yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu merebahkan dirinya di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Perempuan yang kini resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Mengistirahatkan diri dari rasa lelah setelah resepsi pernikahan mereka tadi. Dan berharap, dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke di alam mimpinya.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela jendela, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. "Hmm... sudah pagi ya?" gadis berkulit putih susu tersebut menggeliat, bermaksud untuk merilekskan otot-otot ditubuhnya. Sampai, ia menemukan sosok lain yang tertidur di sisinya dengan posisi membelakangi.

Hampir saja Sasuke berteriak maling dan menghajar pria yang tidur satu ranjang dengannya, jika ia tidak teringat dengan pesta pernikahannya semalam.

"Ups.." Sasuke membungkam bibirnya, dalam hati ia terkikik geli, _'Benar juga, aku 'kan sudah menikah sekarang...' _ujarnya. Yah, wajar jika Sasuke lupa jika kini ia tidak lagi tidur sendiri. Karena ini memang kali pertamanya, bangun dengan ditemani sosok pria yang dulu hanya hadir dalam mimpinya.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto," bisik Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di atas wajah Naruto yang masih tertidur. Sosok tampan yang selalu membuatnya terpesona, meski dengan tingkah konyolnya sekalipun. "Kau tau apa yang kurasakan pagi ini?" dibelainya sisi kanan pipi Naruto dengan jari telunjuk. "Aku merasa sangat sempurna sebagai wanita, saat melihat suamiku berada disampingku saat aku bangun..." lanjutnya sebelum meraih bibir Naruto. Ia kecup lembut benda kenyal lelaki berpupil biru itu tanpa peduli dengan bau mulut Naruto yang menari-nari di indra penciumannya. Karena bagi Sasuke, itulah aroma yang salalu ingin ia hirup saat pertama kali memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi.. ini semua kau yang membuat?" Itulah pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan kepada Sasuke, saat melihat menu sarapan yang tertata rapi di atas meja makan kecil berbentuk persegi.

"Hm.." Sasuke mengangguk mantap, "Ini masakan perdanaku, aku ingin kau mencobanya..."

Naruto memandang sup Miso, ikan panggang, dan Natto yang tersaji di atas meja. Ia sempat bingung untuk memilik masakan mana yang harus ia cicipi terlibih dahulu, tapi akhirnya, ia lebih memilih mencicipi sup Miso buatan Sasuke.

Dengan ekpresi penuh harap, Sasuke menunggu komentar Naruto. Ia ingin suaminya itu memuji hasil masaknya. "Bagaimana?"

"Uhm.. Lumayan enak kok, tapi sedikit terlalu asin," komentar Naruto. Ia acak puncak kepala sang Istri sambil tersenyum lebar, "Aku yakin.. kalau kau terus belajar, kau pasti bisa membuat makanan yang enak..."

Sasuke balik tersenyum, meskipun tidak sesuai harapannya, paling tidak, Naruto sedikit suka dengan masakan yang ia buat. "_Thanks_ Naruto..."

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Lekuk tubuh indah Sasuke tersaji jelas di depan Naruto, ketika pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sedang mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke yang tengah mencuci bekas peralatan makan yang tadi di pakai. _T-shirt_ biru ketat serta rok mini di atas lutut menambah erotis tubuh Sasuke yang makin bersinar saat diterpa sinar matahari dari luar. Kulit putih, pinggang yang ramping, serta kaki jenjangnya mulus tanpa cacat, benar-benar jelmaan sang Dewi. Membuat Naruto kembali teringat, jika ia belum melakukan apapun dimalam pertamanya kemarin.

"Eh?" Sasuke hampir saja menjatuhkan mangkuk yang baru selesai dicuci, ketika tanpa aba-aba Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. "_Dobe_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" tanyanya setengah emosi. Sebab, ulah sang Suami hampir membuat jantungnya melompat keluar saking kagetnya. Naruto tersenyum rubah, ia tiup belakang telinga Sasuke hingga membuat gadis berambut sepinggang itu begidik, "Aku juga ingin membantumu, _Teme._ Tidak boleh ya?"

Sasuke yang merasa terhina dengan perkataan Naruto reflek memutar kepalanya ke belakang, dan gadis itu benar-benar akan mengomeli suaminya jika saja Naruto tak lebih dahulu membungkam bibir merahnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Hmnn... Nnnhh..." Hangat. Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika lidah Naruto yang kenyal melesak masuk menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Lidah yang begitu cekatan saat mengajak lidahnya menari. Dan membuat Sasuke, terbuai oleh permainan 'itu' tanpa sadar.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke memalingkan wajah memerahnya dari hadapan Naruto setelah ciuman panas itu usai, namun tak lama karena Naruto meraih dagu mungil Sasuke dan menghadapkan wajah cantiknya kembali kepada Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, dan aku takkan bosan mengatakannya berkali-kali di depanmu..." bisik Naruto. Membuat Sasuke makin terjerat dalam pesona si pemilik bola mata safir.

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya 'kan? Karena aku tau, kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya..." balas Sasuke dengan wajah yang kini dipenuhi oleh semburat merah muda. Membuat wajah cantiknya, makin terlihat menggemaskan. "Hm.. aku tau..." ujar Naruto sambil mendorong badan Sasuke hingga jatuh ke lantai, bersama dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sedikit meringis kesakitan karena bahunya terbentur kerasnya lantai, Sasuke memprotes, "_Dobe_! Kau ini, punggungku sa-ennhhh..." nada tinggi yang penuh emosi Sasuke berganti menjadi desahan lembut ketika Naruto yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari atas, kini melesakan wajahnya di leher jenjang Sasuke yang mendongak tanpa sadar.

"Ahh.. Aahh..." nafasnya mulai memburu seiring hisapan dan jilatan yang di lakukan oleh lidah cekatan Naruto. Membuat gadis itu geli dengan gerakan-gerakan nakal benda kenyal milik suaminya.

"Aukh!" Naruto merintih kesakitan, entah kenapa Sasuke menjambak helai pirangnya dengan kuat secara tiba-tiba. Padahal ia sedang asik menandai bagian terindah di tubuh Sasuke. "_Teme_, apa yang lakukan?" sungutnya. Sasuke tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, karena gadis bermarga Uchiha itu, juga masih sibuk mengatur helaan nafasnya.

"Kau tidak ingin 'bercinta' denganku?"

Perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto membuat Sasuke terbelalak. "Tidak, bukan itu Naruto!" perempuan muda itu perlahan-lahan menurunkan kembali _T-Shirt_nya. "Aku.. tadi.. 'tamu bulananku' datang... ja-"

"AKHHHH!" Naruto menggeram frustasi sambil menjauh dari atas tubuh Sasuke. "Kenapa saat seperti ini?" rutuknya.

Sasuke yang juga merasa kesal dengan apa yang terjadi akhirnya mendekap Naruto dari belakang, "Maaf, mengecewakanmu..." desisnya.

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum membuang nafas berat, "Bukan salahmu kok, lagipula, masih banyak waktu untuk kita melakukan 'itu'..."

"Eh.. kau mau kemana?" dengan bingung Sasuke memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang kini melepaskan diri darinya dan berjalan keluar dari _pantry_.

"Cari angin sebentar..."

Sasuke menatap kepergian suaminya dengan wajah sendu. Ia dan Naruto. Keduanya memang sama-sama kecewa karena tidak dapat menikmati indahnya malam pertama karena gangguan-gangguan kecil. Tapi, jika karena masalah sepeleh itu Naruto marah padanya, itulah yang makin membuat Sasuke tidak terima.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi serta jutaan kelopak pohon Maple yang mulai berguguran, menjadi satu pemandangan yang menarik bagi Naruto. Disela-sela pikirannya tentang Sasuke dan malam pertama, yang dari beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

_'Satu minggu itu, waktu yang cepat kok,'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati. _'Bodoh kalau akumarah hanya karena hal seperti itu,_' batinnya. Ia berulang kali menghela nafas, menyesal karena keegoisannya. Mungkin, di rumah mereka, saat ini Sasuke sedang diliputi rasa sedih. Karena, gadis berpupil _onyx _itu juga menganggap bahwa kesan gagalnya 'adegan' malam pertama dan kejadian di dapur, adalah karena ulahnya.

"Mungkin, aku harus pulang dan minta maaf pada Sasuke," putus Naruto. Ya, karena itulah keputusan yang tepat saat ini.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Putar.. Putar... Putar...

Bola mata Sasuke yang tak berbeda dengan hamparan langit malam, mengingikuti gerakan memutar di depannya. Dimana pakaian-pakaian kotor miliknya dan Naruto, diaduk dalam sebuah mesin bernama _washing machine_. Memang terlihat kurang kerjaan memperhatikan proses kerja mesin cuci, tapi, Sasuke memang sedang kebanyakan waktu luang hingga menghabiskannya dengan melakukan tindakan bodoh yang percuma.

"Mau _ice cream_, 'Suke?" Sasuke tercekat, melihat secup _ice cream Blueberry_ tersaji nikmat di depan wajahnya. "Kulihat kau sedang asik dengan mesin cucimu, jadi kubawakan ini untuk menemanimu..."

"Naruto..." rajuk gadis itu, "Kau dari mana saja? Aku bosan sendiri dirumah?" rengeknya manja.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu turut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke yang kini mengubah posisi lututnya yang tadi tertekuk di depan perut, menjadi bersila. "Maaf ya, aku hanya sedikit kesal. Ya.. kau tau alasannya 'kan?"

Sasuke meraih _ice cream_ di tangan Naruto, tidak untuk dimakan, tapi hanya untuk di letakkan disamping tubuhnya. Karena yang gadis itu inginkan, hanya mengenggam kedua telapak tangan Naruto tanpa terhalang benda apapun. Dengan kepalanya yang bersandar nyaman di bahu sang Uzumaki. "Ya, tapi ini juga bukan keinginanku," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto meraih pinggang Sasuke dan memeluknya, hidung mbangirnya bergerak untuk mencium harum rambut istrinya yang menurutnya paling cantik itu. "Tapi, kalau 'tamu bulananmu' itu sudah pergi, jangan menolak kalau aku ingin segera 'pecah telur', ya?"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya genit itu, reflek mencubit perut lelaki itu dengan gemas. "Dasar mesum, padahal yang aku tau Naruto yang masih jadi pacarku tidak semesum ini," celetuknya sambil memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya.

Naruto terkekeh, wajah cemberut Sasukenya itu membuat Naruto geli sendiri. Benar-benar imut sekali. "Tapi, biarpun mesum.. kau tidak bisa menolakku 'kan saat aku menyatakan ingin menikahimu sebulan yang lalu?" Sasuke terdiam. Ia kehabisan kata jika Naruto sudah menyangkut perasaan seperti itu. Karena memang benar, kenyataannya Sasuke takkan bisa menolak Naruto saat pemuda itu ingin menjadikan dirinya satu untuk Naruto. Dan Naruto, hanya menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Hey Sasuke, mau dengar suatu rahasia..." bisik Naruto.

"Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum rubah, "Aku.. mencintaimu..."

Kalau bukan karena kata-kata romantis yang menyejukkan itu, Sasuke pasti sudah _jawdrop _duluan karena _shock_ dengan apa yang akan Naruto katakan. Padahal dia sudah bersiap untuk mendengarkan apa saja yang akan Naruto katakan nantinya.

"Bodoh!" Dan ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk membendung tawanya.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Chapter one, OWARI….**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Janga lupa tingalkan kritik dansaran lewat review ya…. Arigatou…**


	2. Chapter 2

**TOK TOK TOK TOK**

Sasuke mengerjap-erjabkan kelopak matanya. Silau oleh sinar matahari pagi yang dengan lancangnya, menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela korden. Kedua, telinganya merasa terganggu oleh suara-suara bising dari arah pintu. Membuat perempuan yang baru bangun tidur itu pusing karenanya.

**TOK TOK TOK TOK**

"Ck," gadis berambut ikal itu berdecak kesal, apalagi saat ia tau jika jarum panjang di jam dindingnya masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Orang bodoh mana yang datang bertamu sepagi ini? Ingin sekali ia menghajar orang yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

TOK TOK TOK

"_Geez_!" Empat sudut siku-siku tercipta di belakang kepalanya, benar, ia ingin sekali menonjok tamu tak sabaran itu.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Dengan geram, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama. Membuat semut-semut dilantai merasakan guncangan gempa yang jauh lebih dasyat dari yang biasanya.

**CKLEEEK**

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya kasar, lalu dengan suara yang masih parau, ia berkata,"Bisa tidak kau bertamu lebih pagi dari i-"

Perkataan Sasuke seakan mengambang tanpa arti diudara, begitu perempuan cantik itu tau jika tamunya bukanlah orang biasa.

"_Baa-san_.. _Kaa-san_.." Pupil _onyx_nya mengecil, lidahnya yang harus bergerak cepat untuk mengomeli siapa saja penganggu tidurnya mendadak kelu dan susah digerakkan. Karena kedua tamunya, adalah orang yang sangat 'istimewa'.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Tittle: Making Love…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruto X Female Sasuke **

**Rated: M for soft lemon...  
><strong>

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gender bender, Gajeness fic, typo(s), dll. **

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Pukul 7 pagi rumah masih berantakan dan sarapan juga belum jadi?"

"Pakaian kotor, piring kotor, debu-debu di perabotan? Memangnya kalian pasangan jorok, hm?"

Sasuke dan Naruto yang sama-sama masih mengenakan piyama mengakui, jika ini adalah pagi minggu mereka yang paling menyebalkan selama mereka hidup di dunia. Cukup mudah untuk mengetahui alasannya, sebab.. saat ini, kedua pasangan muda itu sudah diberi sebuah 'sarapan' lezat dari Nenek dan Ibu Naruto yang super cerewet.

"Sasuke?..."

"Ah? Iya, _Kaa-san_?"

Wanita berusia lebih dari 35 tahun itu menatap menantunya dengan wajah galak, ia heran kenapa Naruto menikah dengan gadis yang menurutnya pemalas ini. "Pukul berapa kau bangun biasanya?"

"Tujuh..."

"Hah? Sesiang itu?" Sasuke mengangguk kaku. "Lalu, kalau Naruto masuk kerja pukul 6? Apa kau akan membiarkan anakku pergi ke kantor tanpa sarapan?"

"Ng.. Itu.." _Good!_ Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat saat ini.

"Dan kau Naruto! Harusnya kau juga merawat keadaan rumahmu, membersihkannya dari debu-debu, mengelap jendela, membereskan apa-apa yang sekiranya tak enak dipandang, jangan suka mengandalkan wanita!" Uzumaki Tsunade, nenek Naruto turut menyahut. Tak puas jika ia tidak mengomeli cucu lelakinya itu.

Naruto membuang nafas, sama halnya dengan Sasuke, pagi ini harusnya menjadi hari yang damai dan tenang, sebab ini adalah hari Minggu. Bukan hari berisik yang dipenuhi oleh ceramah-ceramah tak penting dari dua orang bawel kesayangan Naruto.

"Ayolah _Kaa-san, Baa-san_... inilah cara berumah tangga khas kami, khas NaruSasu..." Naruto berujar setengah mendesah, ia mencoba membuat Nenek dan Ibunya itu mengerti seperti apa cara mereka dalam menjalin sebuah mahligai pernikahan.

"Apa katamu?" Kushina, sang Ibu menatap horor anak lelakinya itu. "Dengan keadaan rumah yang kotor, tidak adanya kedisiplinan dan tanggung jawab, kalian tidak akan bisa membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia dan harmonis."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengarkan ocehan sang Ibu mertua, _'Haha, 'harmonis' katanya...'_ ejeknya dalam hati. Sedangkan Naruto, dia malah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu, bingung harus berkata apa agar dua wanita yang tak lagi muda itu cepat pulang dari kediaman mereka.

Tapi, entah apa yang memang sedang dipikirkan oleh Uzumaki muda itu. Tanpa aba-aba, dan tendeng aling-aling, ia cengkram lengan kiri Sasuke yang duduk tepat disamping kirinya, meraih dagu mungil gadis itu, dan memagut bibir merah sang Istri tanpa komando.

Sasuke keget? Ya, sudah pasti gadis cantik itu kaget karena tindakan liar Naruto, apalagi pundak dan lehernya harus menjadi korban dari adegan tak tau sopan santun itu, karena harus terbentur pingiran sofa yang sedikit keras. Tapi, gerakan nakal yang menggelitik oleh lidah Naruto, tak mampu ditahan oleh perempuan cantik itu.

"Hmpphh... Ehmm.." Mau tak mau ia mengeluarkan suara erang tertahan khas yang mengsyahduhkan pendengarnya. "Akh!... Aah.. Uhh..." Sasuke melepas penyatuan bibir mereka saat jari-jari Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berhasil masuk ke dalam _underwear_nya, menggosok-gosok nakal bibir vagina Sasuke yang kenyal dan ditumbuhi oleh bulu-bulu halus yang tak begitu lebat.

"Ahh... Aah.. Ughhh..." Sasuke mulai lepas kendali, tubuhnya yang sudah berkeringat, meliuk-liuk erotis dalam pelukan Naruto, dan sebagai wanita, wajar ia merasakan kenikmatan, sebab sekarang ini, titik tersensitif di antara pahanya, tengah dipilin lembut, dipijat, dan di'manja' oleh gerakan jari tengah milik Naruto. Uhh.. itu terasa nikmat sekali bagi gadis berpupil hitam tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, ia akhirnya lupa pada dua orang wanita yang menatap dirinya dan Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat horor.

"Narutoohhh.. Dobeehh.. A-"

**JDUAK JDUAK**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Ukh..." Sasuke memegangi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang agak nyeri karena batal orgasme. Padahal, ia sudah benar-benar '_on_' tadi. Ia duduk berjongkok sambil menahan ngilu, apalagi kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut pusing saat Tsunade yang terkenal kuat itu menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa? Nyeri ya?" tanya Kushina pada menantunya yang tetap berusaha terlihat baik, walau kenyataannya, vagi-klitoris Sasuke yang masih tegang membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya nyeri saat bergerak.

"Tidak ada kok, _Kaa-san_...ehehehe..." gadis berkulit putih susu itu berdiri, berniat membantu Kushina menyiapkan bekal makan siang. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis itu terhuyung ke depan, pandangan Sasukepun makin lama makin memburam, dan sakit di kepalanya membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke ambruk begitu saja ke lantai.

"Sasuke!" Kushina berseru panik. Menantunya pingsan dengan wajah pucat dan suhu tubuh yang naik drastis. "Sasuke-_chan_.. bangun! Sasuke.. hey.." Kushina yang tak punya banyak pilihan itu akhirnya berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Berharap, agar anaknya itu segera datang dan menolong menantu kesayangannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_'Huh...'_ Sedikit tak ikhlas Naruto membersihkan lemari, televisi, dan perabotan lainnya. Ia kesal karena niatnya untuk menunjukkan seperti apa yaitu keharmonisan rumah tangga, malah membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan telak di kepalanya. Dan itu sakit sekali. _'Padahal, 'Suke sudah terangsang sekali tadi. Hm.. dasar sial...'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Terus menggerutu dan menggumam tak jelas, sampai akhirnya, teriakan minta tolong Kushina membuat Naruto yang sedang diawasi oleh Tsunade terhentak kaget.

"NARUTO, SASUKE-_CHAN_... DIA PINGSAN!"

"Hah? Sasuke?" Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi, pemuda tampan dengan 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya tersebut, langsung mengayunkan kakinya cepat, menuju ke pantry.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke yang memerah dan bersuhu jauh lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Dokter yang tadi di telfon oleh Kushina menjelaskan, jika Sasuke hanya mengalami demam biasa. Meski cemas, Naruto juga merasakan kelegaan, saat mengetahui istrinya itu tidak mengalami gejala penyakit yang parah.

"Kau bikin panik saja, Sasuke," lirih Naruto sambil mengecup punggung tangan wanita kedua yang paling ia cintai di dunia setelah ibunya. "Lain kali, bawa jaket ya kalau mau pergi ke mini market malam-malam... Lihat, sekarang kau jadi demam 'kan?" katanya satu arah.

"Naruto, sudah hampir malam. Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama.."

"Eh? _Kaa-san_..." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap dua wanita yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang. "Maaf sudah menggangu hari minggu kalian, sampai Sasuke-_chan_ sakit."

Naruto tertawa lebar, "Haha, hari ini menyenangkan kok, seru sekali saat kalian datang..." ujar pemuda berzodiak Libra tersebut.

"Baiklah, jaga Sasuke ya! Kami sudah siapkan bubur di _pantry_," Tsunade turut menimpali.

"Terima kasih Nek."

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Malam mulai menjelang, matahari benar-benar sudah diambil alih tugasnya oleh sang Rembulan. Sudah berjam-jam Naruto menunggui Sasuke hingga perempuan itu tersadar. Bahkan, dengan telaten ia berkali-kali mengganti handuk yang digunakan untuk mengompres kening Sasuke. Dan beruntung, suhu badan Sasuke yang hampir mencapai 39 derajat siang tadi, perlahan-lahan mulai turun.

"Enggh..." Sasuke akhirnya membuka kedua tirai matanya, ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menormalkan kerja kedua bola matanya, sekaligus untuk memastikan dimana dirinya berada.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga,_ Teme_! Kau.. bikin aku panik saja..." Naruto yang sedang duduk disamping tempat berbaringnya Sang istri menghadiahkan kecupan singkat di kening Sasuke yang terasa dingin karena handuk basah yang mengompresnya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos yang menggemaskan.

Naruto mengacak helai hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke, sambil berujar, "Kau pingsan tadi, demammu tinggi sekali," jelas pria berambut _blonde_ itu.

Sasuke hanya ber-oh saja mendengar perkataan Naruto, karena dia sendiri masih sibuk menyatukan kesadarannya yang terpencar-pencar.

"Makan dulu ya! Tadi _Kaa-san_ sudah membuatkanmu bubur..." ajak Naruto, diraihnya mangkuk berisi bubur beras dan suiran ayam yang sudah direbus.

"Uum.. maaf merepotkanmu," lirih Sasuke usai menelan suapan pertama dari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, dan kemudian, lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu berkata, "Kau bicara apa sih? Wajar dong, jika aku merawatmu, karena kau adalah istriku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekpresi haru, jujur saja, mengenal dan memilik Naruto, merupakan hal yang takkan ternilai harganya. "Terima kasih, Dob-aukh... _ittai_..." Sasuke merengut sebal, karena Naruto masih sempat mencubit hidung mancungnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku '_dobe_', _Teme-chan_!"

"Dan berhenti menyebutku '_teme_'! _Usuratonkac_-uhmpph..." dengan satu suap bubur yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mengatai suaminya lagi. Dan melihat, mulut istrinya penuh dengan makanan, hingga terlihat menggelembung, membuat Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"APAAA? JADI KALIAN BELUM MELAKUKAN RITUAL _MAKING LOV_-hmmpp..." Pria berumur 25 tahun itu nyaris tak bisa bernafas jika Naruto tak segera melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulut si Pemuda. Wajar jika Naruto membungkam mulutnya, sebab hampir saja lelaki bermarga Inuzuka itu menyebarkan rahasia Naruto pada seluruh pengunjung kafe.

"Kiba! Bisa tidak kau kecilkan volumemu? Kau membuatku malu!" desis Naruto, sambil melotot kesal ke arah temannya sejeak kecil itu.

Kiba mengatur nafasnya, juga menormalkan diri dari rasa keterkejutannya karena cerita Naruto. "Habis, kau membuat aku _shock_!" balas Kiba, usai menyeruput _orange juice_ yang setengah jam lalu ia pesan.

"Huu... kalian berdua benar-benar merepotkan..." desah pria yang duduk diantara Naruto dan Kiba. Sosok lelaki yang selalu memiliki raut wajah mengantuk.

"Jadi, sungguh kau belum _Making Love_ dengan Sasuke?" tanya pemuda lain yang masih satu meja dengan Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru. Pria berwajah_ cool_ dengan tato 'ai' di keningnya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu dengan sedih ia berkata, "Hm... aku dan Sasuke, belum 'melakukannya'." Pria bermarga Uzumaki itu menumpukan salah satu pipinya dengan telapak tangan. Sambil mengingat-ingat, kejadian selama satu minggu yang lalu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Sasuke menolakmu, hah?" tanya Kiba, yang kini lebih bisa mengontrol volume suaranya.

"Tidak..." Naruto menggeleng lemas, "Hanya saja, tiap kali kita hendak melakukan, ada saja yang terjadi. Kesannya, Tuhan melarang kami untuk 'bercinta'," curhat Naruto.

"Yaa, coba saja kau ciptakan suasana yang benar-benar untuk kalian, suasana yang romantis dan tenang," saran Shikamaru. "Mungkin, kalian berdua bisa 'bersenang-senang' saat libur hari Natal, besok."

"Hu'um... pertama, kau bisa ajak Sasuke pergi jalan-jalan atau makan malam di rumah, lalu setelah itu, barulah kalian _making love_... ahh.. apalagi sekarang hawanya sedang dingin, berpelukan itu kan solusi yang menyenangkan untuk menghangatkan tubuh, ehehehe," Kiba turut menimpali.

"Yah, kata-kata kalian benar juga!"

"Mungkin, dengan cara itu, kalian berdua bisa ber_making love_ dengan tenang dan menyenangkan," tutur Gaara, mengiyakan tips dari kedua temannya.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba tips kalian," kata Naruto kemudian. Ia mulai kembali bersemangat sekarang. Apalagi, mereka juga akan memeliki banyak waktu luang sampai awal tahun nanti.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. Ia tak sempat menggamit lengan sang Suami karena lalu sibuk menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku _scarf wolf_nya. Karena cuaca dingin, dan rintik-rintik salju yang seakan membekukan seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah gila ya, _Dobe_. Kau kan tau aku benci dingin!" sungut Sasuke, wajah mulai pucat karena hawa yang begitu menusuk ini, terlebih lagi, ia baru sembuh dari sakit.

"Hey, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu membeli hiasan untuk pohon natal di rumah kita, 'Suke..." Naruto meraih pundak wanita bersyal biru disebelahnya, dan menempelkan tubuhnya, dipundak Sasuke.

"Huh.." Sasuke mendengus, "Bilang saja kalau kau ingin aku masuk angin lagi..." Hey lihat Naruto, wajah cemberut istrimu itu... apakah kau tidak gemas melihatnya? Dia benar-benar manis sekali seperti anak kecil.

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke, "Baiklah-baiklah, kita akan segera pulang setelah dari toko perlengkapan natal..."

Sasuke tetap memasang ekpresi kesalnya, tapi, meski tidak suka, toh ia sama sekali tidak menolak ketika Naruto memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil saat berangkat dan pulang dari toko. Seperti memeluk, mencium, bahkan membisikkan rayuan-rayuan gombal. Tapi, diantara banyak rayuan yang Naruto ucapkan tadi, hanya satu yang selalu ingin Sasuke dengar, yaitu kata '_i love you_' dari Naruto sang Suami.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Haaaa... " Naruto menghembuskan nafas, lelah dengan aktifitas yang banyak menyita waktunya. Juga sedikit kesal karena sikap Sang istri yang terlihat tidak peduli padanya. Padahal, sejak 3 jam yang lalu ia sibuk menghias pohon natalnya dengan berbagai pernak-pernik yang beragam, tapi disini... di kamar mereka, Sasuke malah sedang asik tidur dan melindungi kulitnya yang sensitif terhadap hawa dingin dengan selembar _bedcover_ yang cukup tebal dan nyaman. "Huh! Dasar Teme..." rutuk Naruto. Pria 25 tahun itu berjalan menuju ranjang, dan berniat untuk tidur bersama Sasukenya. Padahal, tadi siang ia berencana untuk _making love_ dengan Sasuke usai bersama-sama memasang _mistletoe_ , tapi... semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Sasuke tidur lelap, dan ia sendiri malah kelelahan karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya tadi. Dan hal ini membuat mod bercintanya menguap hilang begitu saja.

_'Aku tak boleh terburu-buru...'_ lirihnya dalam hati, sesaat setelah merebahkan badannya di samping tubuh Sasuke. Tangannya terulur, mendekap tubuh hangat wanita yang lebih dulu menjejakkan diri di alam mimpi. Memeluk badan mungil Sasuke, dan berharap dapat selalu memiliki perempuan itu, bersamanya dan menjalani hidup dengan wanita yang selalu ada untuknya.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

_'Ahh.. Ahh.. Lebih-lebih, honey...'_

"Nng?" suara bising yang 'unik' itu membuat Sasuke terusik karenanya. Ia mengucek salah satu kelopak matanya sebelum melirik ke arah jam beker yang tergeletak manis di atas meja lampu. _'Pukul 1?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia heran, kenapa ada suara bising seperti itu di tengah malam ini, sebelum ia sadar, jika ada biasa cahaya yang menyilaukan tak jauh dari ranjang tidurnya.

"Eh?" wajahnya merah seketika, saat pupil hitamnya melihat seorang telapak tangannya yang berada pada kejantanannya, dan mengocok lembut miliknya sendiri.

"_Dobe_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Setengah berteriak Sasuke bngkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di samping Naruto yng terlihat sedang nikmat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang onani?" balas Naruto santai. Melihat video _hentai_, membayangkan dapat menjamah tubuh Sasuke, selalu saja membuat miliknya ereksi. Termasuk dimalam yang dingin ini.

"Tapi 'kan ada aku? Kau bisa minta tolong padaku 'kan?"

Naruto tersenyum kecut, enggan sekali ia menatap wajah cantik Sasuke ketika ia berucap, "Minta tolong padamu? Kau saja kesannya sama sekali tak minat padaku?"

Sasuke tertohok karena perkataan Naruto barusan, ia terdiam tak sanggup membalas ucapan pria tampan di depannya. Karena memang, sejak menikah hampir 2 minggu yang lalu, ia belum melakukan apapun bersama Naruto. Tapi, apa maksud suaminya itu? Dengan mengatakan jika dialah yang enggan untuk melakukan _making love_? Sasuke sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menghindar, hanya saja, waktu mereka untuk berhubungan yang belum pas.

"Ukh.. Uhh.. Enhhh..." Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, ketika telapak tangannya dituntun oleh Naruto menuju ke daerah diantara selangkangannya. Memaksa tangan Sasuke untuk menggenggam kesejatiannya yang sudah sangat tegang saat ini.

"_do-Dobe!_" Sasuke ingin sekali menarik lagi tangannya, menjauh dari milik Naruto yang terasa keras dan berurat itu, tapi Naruto mencegahnya, menahan tangannya untuk terus berada ditempat yang sama, sambil terus membantu tangan Sasuke bergerak naik turun, memijat miliknya.

"Hmnn.. _please Teme_! Jangan menolakku sekarang..." lirih Naruto, terdengar nada memohon dari kata-katanya tersebut.

Sasuke membisu, ia tau, menyenangkan suami adalah salah satu tugas istri. Tapi, melakukan hal seperti 'itu', adalah yang pertama baginya, wajar jika ia merasa sangat risih.

"Hmnn... Nnhhh.. KKHHH!... Aahh..." Selama lima menit Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk memijat miliknya, hingga akhirnya suami tercintanya itu klimaks dan menyemburkan sari kenikmatannya beberapa kali hingga meleleh di telapak tangan Sasuke yang lembut.

"Ukhh..." pemuda Uzumaki itu bernafas lega, atas tuntasnya apa yang sedaritadi mendesak dirinya. Namun, begitu melihat Sasuke terpekur di tempat sambil menatap datar telapak tangannya yang basah oleh bekas 'lava cintanya' tadi, membuat Naruto merasa sedih. Entah kenapa, Sasuke nampak begitu enggan kepadanya. "Kemarikan tanganmu!" kata Naruto mengintrupsi Sasuke. Karena tak ada respon, akhirnya Naruto menarik lembut tangan Sasuke dan membersihkan telapak tangan Sang istri dengan tisu yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang mereka.

"Tidurlah lagi, maaf sudah membuatmu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" bisik Naruto setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mematikan layar televisi. Berusaha untuk tenang meski ia kecewa pada sikap Sasuke yang seakan jijik kepadanya.

Sementara Sasuke, perempuan berambut _midnight blue_ itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kembali tidur. Dia hanya tetap berada diposisinya semula sambil duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Perempuan itu yakin, bahwa dirinya telah melukai perasaan Naruto, dan membuat pria yang resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu kecewa karena perilakuknya. _'Maafkan aku, Naruto.'_

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Masakan yang sengaja Sasuke buatkan untuk Naruto pagi itu, hanya menjadi pemanis meja makan. Sebab, lelaki yang harusnya menikmati kelezatan masakan Sasuke, sama sekali tak mau menyentuh makan-makan tersebut. Bahkan, bertegur sapa dengan si pembuat saja, tidak. Yah, sejak kejadian semalam, Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak saling menyapa. Mereka sama-sama diam tanpa ada niat untuk memulai obrolan. Sasuke yang pura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dapur, dan Naruto yang tak mau keluar dari dalam kamar. Keduanya sibuk untuk mengintropeksi diri masing-masing atas kejadian semalam. Padahal, ini masih dalam suasana Natal yang damai. Tapi, kedamaian Natal sepertinya tak sampai dikediaman mereka berdua.

**BLUP BLUP BLUP**

Hanya bunyi letupan gelembung yang seakan memecah keheningan, ketika Sasuke menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya ke dalam bathup yang baru saja ia isi penuh dengan air hangat dan busa aroma terapi. Karena bagi Sasuke, berendam air hangat dapat membuat pikirannya rileks. "Kenapa sikapku semalam seperti itu ya?" tanya Sasuke kepada angin. Ia tak bosan untuk satu persatu memecahkan gelembung sabun yang tercipta di dekatnya. "Padahal, Naruto itu suamiku..." lanjutnya. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat dirinya lelah, otaknya pun tak jauh berbeda. Dan rasa lelah dan aroma terapi dari busa sabun yang terus menggelitik indra penciumannya membawa Sasuke jauh meluncur ke alam bawah sadarnya. Dimana jutaan mimpi yang baik dan buruk, akan menemuinya.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**TBC...**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Saatnya balas review yang nggak log-in dari teman-teman readers semua...

**Na Arra**: Nih udah Fu lanjut, walau ga secepat yang kamu kira, ehehehe... Yosh, salam kenal ya...

**ShiroKitsune**: Hm, itu sangat disayangkan... TAT

**Narugirl**: Nih sudah Fu update.. Tapi, Naru emang kasian sih, nggak bisa ML karena masalah sepele *ditendang Sasuke*, tapi itu yang namanya bumbu dalam percintaan, hehe. Thanks atas reviewnya, salam kenal ya!

**Min-chan**: Emang kenapa kalau Sasuke yang jadi cewek? Dia kan cantik banget *diAmaterasu*.. Wah, syukurlah kamu suka karya abal milik Fu, hehe... terharu banget *lebay*.. Semoga Ch 2 ini tak mengecewakanmu, Min-chan.. Btw, thanks udah RnR fic Fu... n_n

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Fic ini Fu buat sebelum natal dan tahun baru, makanya jadi agak relat, tapi mau gimana lagi, dah terlanjur basah *alasan*.. Thanks atas waktunya buat baca chapter 2 ini, moga aja readers semua tak bosan ama fanfic-fanfic yang Fu buat... Terakhir, jangan lupa tinggalkan review... Jaa...


	3. Chapter 3

Sinar bulan yang keemasan itu nampak mempesona ketika menyorot seluruh sisi gelap di dunia, memberikan sinar agar cahayanya mampu memperterang penglihatan. Sinar yang begitu elegan menimpa makhluk di dunia, cahaya yang selalu dinanti saat malam tiba.

Tapi sorot itu pula yang membuat wanita cantik yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas_ kingsize_nya terusik, terganggu oleh bias cahaya Rembulan yang masuk tanpa izin melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Nng?" Pupil obsidian yang seakan menantang gelapnya langit malam itu menampilan wujutnya. Bola mata yang selalu memikat karena kilaunya. "Kenapa aku disini?" lirih si pemilik dua kepingan indah batuan _onyx_ tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke namanya. "...Bukankah tadi aku sedang berendam?" tanyanya bingung. Dan, wajar bila ia kebingungan, sebab seingatnya tadi, ia sedang bersantai dalam kehangatan air _jacuzzi_, dengan busa-busa aroma terapi yang menenangkan. Tapi kini, dia sudah terbaring di atas _kingsize_ dengan busana tidur lengkap. Tapi, otaknya tak harus bekerja ekstra untuk menebak siapa orang yang sudah memindahkan tubuhnya disini, karena cuma ada satu orang yang tinggal di apartemen mewah ini, cuma satu lelaki yang selalu menemaninya selama ini, yah... hanya Uzumaki Naruto saja.

Menyebut nama Naruto membuatnya teringat satu hal, bahwa ia telah menyakiti hati lelaki yang telah sah menjadi suaminya itu. Padahal mereka telah resmi menjadi suami istri sekarang, dan 'bercinta' merupakan ritual wajar yang dilakukan tiap Pasutri. Tapi kenapa dia selalu enggan dan berusaha menghindar dari Naruto ketika sang Suami menginginkan hal 'itu', harusnya ia memberikan Naruto kepuasan, lahir dan batin. Tapi, Sasuke belum siap, ia belum mau melakukan hal tersebut. Ia... terlalu takut.

"Aku bodoh! Aku bodoh! Aku BOODOOOHHH!" Rapalnya dengan frustasi. "Harusnya, aku tidak bersikap seperti itu..." sesalnya.

Ia membuang nafas, menyibak kasar selimut tebal yang sedaritadi memeluk tubuhnya, dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, sebelum meninggalkan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Mungkin, minum segelas susu dimalam hari dapat membuat pikirannya tenang, dan kembali membantunya untuk tidur.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Tittle: Making Love**

**Naruto with all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...**

**Pairing: Naruto X Female Sasuke**

**Rated: M for sex scene**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Stright fic, gender bender, NC-17, Lemon, Lime, typo(s).**

**Enjoy all...**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Dengan gontai, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kamar tidurnya. Mengayunkan kedua kakinya, setapak demi setapak menuju _pantry_. Jujur, saat ini ia sangat haus sekali.

"Air putih, aku da-" ucapan wanita cantik itu mengambang di udara, ketika kedua kepingan hitamnya menangkap siluet seseorang. Penghuni kedua apartmen mewah ini, sosok tampan Uzumaki Naruto yang baru muncul dari dalam kamar mandi.

Lelaki yang kini membuat Sasuke mematung dan hanya dapat menelan ludahnya sendiri, karena keadaan Naruto yang terlihat sangat... uhuk-_sexy_. Yup,_ sexy_... sebab, Naruto yang memiliki tubuh atletis dengan otot-otot yang sempurna di bagian perut, kulit tan eksotis yang lembab, dan rambut kuning cerah yang basah dan meninggalkan jejak air diujungnya, muncul dengan hanya melindungi bagian di bawah perut sampai lutut dengan sehelai handuk berwarna _orange_.

"_Do-dobe_?" ia benar-benar terpukau oleh kesempurnaan tubuh Naruto, belum lagi wajah yang rupawan dengan poni yang menutupi bagian dahinya, juga tiga garis mirip cakaran kucing dikedua pipinya, makin mempesona apalagi jika melihat kedua bola mata biru langit sang Pemuda, jika kau wanita normal, sudahlah pasti, kau akan pingsan karena makhluk Tuhan yang satu itu begitu sempurna.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu?" tanya Si lelaki, wajahnya memandang heran namun juga penuh rasa selidik terhadap wanita yang belum lama ini ia nikahi.

"Si-siapa yang melihatmu? Jangan GR, _Dobe_!" elak Sasuke, tak ingin rasa kagumnya diketahui oleh suaminya.

Tapi melihat pola Sasuke, pria itu sadar jika perempuan yang enggan diajak 'bercinta' itu, tengah mengagumi dirinya. "Aku tau Sasuke, kau menyukai tubuhku 'kan?"

**BLUSSH**

Wajah Sasuke kontan merona sempurna, panas sekali pipinya saat ini, dan ia tidak dapat sembunyikan rona itu karena sinar lampu yang menerpa wajah putihnya. Dan itulah yang membuat Naruto menyeringai makin lebar.

Disaat Sasuke sibuk untuk mengenyahkan segala pikiran tentang tubuh Naruto yang seksi, lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu malah menjejakan kakinya untuk mengenyahkan jarak diantara ia dan Sasuke. Ia hampiri gadis ayu itu, dan menyudutkannya diantara tubuh atletisnya, dan tembok.

"_Dobe_? Apa maumu? Menyingkir dari hadapanku sana!" paksa Sasuke sambil mendorong pundak Naruto, ingin sekali ia segara melarikan diri dari pesona keindahan sang pemilik dua keping batuan safir itu. Namun apa daya, tenaganya terlalu lemah, dan Naruto begitu kuat baginya.

"Kalau kau tak suka dengan tubuhku, kenapa jadi salah tingkah begini?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik Sasuke yang enggan menatap balik wajahnya, mungkin gadis itu malu karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Atau, Sasuke senang dengan sejuknya hembusan nafas Naruto yang dingin ketika menyentuh kulit lehernya yang jenjang. Sungguh menggelitik sekali saat itu.

"_Dobe_... menyingkirlah! Lebih baik kau ganti baju agar tidak masuk ang-" Kata-kata si bungsu Uchiha tersebut, kembali menjadi ucapan kosong yang tak berarti bagi Naruto, karena tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu malah mendekap erat Sasuke dengan hanya menggunakan sebelah tangan. Ia tempelkan tubuhnya yang polos di bagian atas hingga pinggang itu pada tubuh hangat Sasuke. Ia peluk tubuh mungil istrinya sambil merapalkan kata-kata mesrah. Lengkap dengan jilatan-jilatan erotis di cuping telinga Sasuke, dan hisapan juga gigitan di titik yang sama.

"Aw.. ahh..." erang kecil mulai terdengar keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, namun segera diredam dengan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Tak ketinggalan, kedua lengannya pun, turut melingkar nyaman di pinggang suaminya. Seketika, aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu, membuat Sasuke terbuai. Hingga tanpa sadar, gadis itu memejamkan kelopak matanya guna makin membuatnya nyaman dalam pelukan hangat sang suami. Belum lagi belaian-belaian jemari Naruto dipunggungnya, begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

Pagi tadi, Naruto maupun Sasuke berusaha menjaga jarak akibat kejadian semalam. Tapi detik ini, dengan Rembulan sebagai saksi, dua insan berbeda _gender_ itu saling memeluk dan mengenyahkan segala jarak yang berjam-jam lalu mereka ciptakan. Meredam segala amarah yang seakan membuncah diubun-ubun dengan saling berpelukan. Memang sulit mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiran masing-masing, karena baik Sasuke dan Naruto, takkan mampu mengungkapkannya melalui perkataan. Tapi tindakan, lewat tindakan itulah mereka akan saling memahami seperti apa isi hati masing-masing. Dan berpelukan dalam diam, bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Sama saja dengan mengungkapkan perasaan yang ada di benak mereka berdua. Cara yang sukar dimengerti memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Tak perlu saling berbicara panjang lebar, cukup dengan melakukan hal-hal kecil, mereka akan dapat mengerti maksud hati dari lawan bicara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, mau sampai berapa lama kau akan memelukku begini? Kakiku mulai pegal, Sasuke..." kata Naruto mengintrupsi, tapi Sasuke tetap tak peduli dan makin erat memeluk suaminya itu. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, sebelum menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sedikit memaksa, ia lepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mendekap erat punggungnya. Karena kekasih abadinya itu tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto pun akhirnya meraih kedua sisi kepala Sasuke. Dan lelaki itu sempat terdiam ketika melihat istrinya itu menitikan airmata._ 'Pantas, aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah saat ia memelukku tadi,'_ pikir Naruto.

"Hey, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis, Sasuke?" tanyanya, seraya mengusap lembut kedua pipi Sasuke dari airmatanya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sasuke merundukkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin terlalu lama menatap Narutonya. "Kok diam? Jawab aku, 'Suke-_chan_!"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu meneguk ludahnya, "Aku... aku sedih karena tidak dapat membuatmu bahagia, aku selalu mengecewakanmu, menolakmu, seakan-seakan kau masih orang lain bagiku..." jelas perempuan muda itu disela sesenggukannya.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, bukan karena kata-kata Sasuke, hanya saja ia tidak percaya Sasuke akan memikirkan kejadian semalam hingga seperti ini.

"Selama kita berpacaran dulu, aku selalu beranggapan, kalau Uchiha Sasukeku tidak akan bisa menangis... Ternyata, kau tak setegar yang aku kira," katanya. Ia raih kepala Sasuke guna dirapatkan kepada dadanya, ia peluk tubuh wanita pilihan hatinya itu erat. Sambil terus mengecup aroma Satsuki yang menguar disela-sela leher Sasuke. Ia hirup dalam-dalam, agar ia tak pernah lupa dengan aroma yang membuatnya terpikat.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku selalu menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, aku yakin kaupun begitu. Aku menikahimu bukan karena aku ingin 'bercinta' denganmu. Aku menjadikanmu istriku, karena aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya. Karena cuma kau yang mampu menutupi segala kekuranganku." Teduh dan lega, itulah yang Sasuke rasakan ketika mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat indah yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Kata-kata yang sangat mensyahdukan pendengarannya.

"Tapi teman-temanku bilang, tanpa seks, rumah tangga tidak akan bahagia."

"Kata siapa? Hanya orang yang pikirannya sempit saja yang beranggapan begitu. Bagiku, seks hanyalah sebagai hiburan, karena kebahagiaan itu bukan di dapat dengan hanya bermaking love. Kau tau apa yang terpenting untukku?" Sasuke menggeleng, "Yang terpenting bagiku adalah, terus hidup dan mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya."

"_do-Dobe_!" Lihat Uzumaki-san! Tangisan istrimu makin menjadi sekarang ini, itu adalah ulahmu Naruto. Karena kata-katamu, wanita cantik yang seakan enggan mengenyahkan pelukannya ditubuhmu itu menjadi terharu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto!"

"Kau pasti sudah tau 'kan seperti apa jawabanku?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia sudah hafal betul seperti apa kalimat yang akan lelaki itu ucapkan untuk membalas kata-kata cintanya.

_'Terima kasih, Naruto.'_

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Ketakutan Sasuke saat ia bercinta dengan Naruto adalah, takut tak bisa membuat suaminya itu puas. Takut terjadi hal-hal lain yang tak terduga, dan...

**TUK**

"Aw, sakit _Nii-san_!" Sasuke mengaduh ketika lamunannya dikejutkan oleh jitakan tak tau sopan santun oleh Itachi-kakak laki-lakinya.

Si sulung Uchiha itu heran, jauh-jauh ia ke apartmen adiknya, malah diacuhkan begitu. "Kau tega sekali sih? Aku datang kemari karena rindu pada_ imoutou_ku, tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku begini. Memangnya, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Itachi setelah meneguk air es yang baru ia tuang dari botol.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan malas, lalu ia berujar, "_Nii-san_, bagaimana caranya membuat pria puas diranjang?"

**BRUUSSH**

Itachi menyemburkan minuman yang hendak ia telan. Saking shocknya dengan pertanyaan adik perempuannya yang aneh dan ada-ada saja. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Apa pertanyaanku kurang jelas, _Baka-Aniki_?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Ia tatap kakaknya dengan ekpresi datar. Jujur, ia memang ingin tau seperti apa jawaban yang akan kakaknya ucapkan nanti.

"Hm..." Itachi yang telah mengelap bajunya yang agak basah dengan tisu menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia yang memang sudah 3 tahun ini menjalin biduk rumah tangga diam berpikir, lelaki itu sibuk merangkai kata-kata yang sesuai untuk membalas pertanyaan Sasuke.

'Ahh!' Itachi tersenyum tipis, ia baru saja menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke. "Dengarkan ya, Sasuke... Ini berdasarkan apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini!"

Sasuke mengangguk antusias, terlihat dari wajahnya jika ia tak sabar mendengarkan celotehan kakaknya.

"Pertama, kau harus selalu jaga keintimanmu dengan Naruto. Misalnya mencium bibirnya secara spontan, atau memberi dia belaian mesrah..." terang Itachi. Dan itu membuat Sasuke makin bersemangat hingga mempertajam pendengarannya. "Kedua, saat kalian akan ber_making love_, cobalah pikirkan hal-hal yang hanya berbau seks, jangan yang lain. Buang semua pikiranyang membebanimu, atau kau ceritakan saja pada Naruto, mungkin dengan itu kau tidak akan lagi mengalami kekhawatiran saat bercinta."

Itachi benar, selama ini, Sasuke tak pernah berkata jujur pada Naruto jika ia ketakutan. Takut pada apapun yang akan terjadi saat ia melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto.

"Terakhir, coba kau pelajari hal-hal apa saja yang membuat Naruto bergairah, atau dimana titik-titik sensitif suamimu berada, dengan itu mungkin Naruto akan betah berlama-lama bercinta deng-"

Itachi tersendak oleh kata-katanya sendiri, karena ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke melompat dan memeluk dirinya dengan kuat.

"_Thanks Nii-san_, akan kucoba tips darimu..." kata Sasuke dengan riang. Disaat seperti ini, barulah ia menyadari betapa menyenangkannya memiliki kakak seperti Itachi.

"Hehehehe," Itachi balas memeluk Sasuke, seraya mengelus rambut hitam kebiruan milik adik perempuannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Semoga tipsku bermanfaat_ little imoutou_..." Sasuke hanya tersenyum, menikmati detik-detik kebersamaannya dengan sang Kakak laki-laki.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau suka masakan restoran yang aku pilih tadi tidak?" tanya Naruto pada istrinya. Saat itu mereka baru pulang makan malam di sebuah Restoran_ seafood_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartmen mereka.

Sasuke yang sejak turun dari parkiran hingga masuk ke dalam loby apartmen, terus menggelayut manja pada lengan Naruto, membalas, "Yah, lumayan sih... daripada kau terus-terusan mengajakku ke Ichiraku Ramen tiap kali gajian..." katanya dengan nada setengah mengejek.

"Hey-hey! Ramen buatan Paman Teuchi itu enak sekali tau! Kau saja yang tidak bisa membedakan mana makanan lezat dan yang biasa saja!"

"Lezat darimana? Makanan berlemak begitu!" tukas Sasuke tak mau kalah. Dan mereka terus mendebatkan hal-hal konyol hingga sampai di depan pintu lift. Naik menuju lantai 7, dimana kamar mereka berada.

Pukul 22.00, kebetulan.. jam-jam seperti ini, tak banyak penghuni apartmen yang masih berkeliaran. Hanya beberapa dari mereka saja yang masih bergelut dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Mereka semua sudah standby di dalam apartmennya, membuat suasanan menjadi lebih lenggang, termasuk di dalam lift yang akan membawa Naruto dan Sasuke ke lantai atas. Hanya keduanya saja yang menaiki lift tersebut.

**GREPP!**

Naruto yang sepersekian detik yang lalu mengagumi betapa indah dan seksinya tubuh Sasuke, kini dapat memeluknya dengan leluasa. Ia hirup dalam-dalam wangi bunga yang menguar harum dari tubuh Sasuke.

"_do-Dobe_!" Sasuke terhentak kaget, pelukan hangat kedua lengan Naruto kini semakin nekat. Yah, nekat... karena saat ini, tangan-tangan suaminya itu malah meraba kedua gunung kembarnya, meremas-remasnya dengan lembut dan penuh gairah.

"Aahh... ahhh... aahhh..." Sasuke memeluk kepala Naruto dari depan, tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing kepanasan ketika Naruto memainkan _nipple_ di dadanya. Menekan dan memilin, membuat Sasuke tak kuasa untuk meredam suara desahnya. "Ahh... Aahh... Ukh!" Sasuke terhentak, kini jari-jari Naruto sudah berada diantara kedua pahanya. Jari-jari itu mulai menggosok-gosok di titik kewanitaan Sasuke dari luar. Terus dan terus memijat dengan gerakan stimulus yang menggoda, dan...

**THINK!**

Pintu lift terbuka. Reflek, tubuh Sasuke yang mulai terangsang oleh perbuatan Naruto tadi, jatuh terduduk di dekat kaki sang Suaminya. Wajahnya merona, nafasnya pun terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak apa, 'Suke?" tanya Naruto yang kini berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, wajah sayunya tak dapat membohongi, jika ia suka dengan perlakuan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu. "Aku, tidak apa-apa kok..." jawab perempuan cantik itu.

Naruto menelan ludah paksa, melihat bibir merah Sasuke yang basah, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali meraupnya. Dan ekpresi wajah Sasuke itu, kenapa wajah itu seakan meminta agar Naruto melakukan lebih. Akh! Seandainya mereka sedang ada di kamar, takkan mungkin Naruto menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langkah ini. Takkan pernah ia menyia-nyiakannya.

_+._.+ X +._.+_

_Pernikahan itu terjadi karena CINTA. Dan cinta tidak selalu dikaitkan dengan NAFSU. Oke, dua hal itu memang berhubungan, tapi mengatasnamakn cinta agar bisa bermaking love, bagiku adalah sesuatu yang salah. Benar juga apa kata orang, seks adalah salah satu kebutuhan. Dan bagi yang sudah dewasa, pasti juga ingin 'melakukannya'. Tapi bagiku, cinta dan nafsu adalah sesuatu yang tak ad kaitannya..._

"Hm..." Sasuke menghela nafas lega, ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu bait cerita yang ia tulis di halaman Microsoft Word, di Laptopnya. Yah, disini Sasuke adalah seorang penulis cerpen. Karya-karyanya sering dimuat di majalah-majalah Remaja. Sering ia membuat story yang hampir mirip dengan kisah-kisah pribadinya, dan itu rupanya sangat diminati. Dan mungkin, kisahnya dengan sang Suami juga akan disukai.

"Makan yuk!" ajak Naruto begitu mengetahui jika Sasuke barusaja selesai dengan kegiatannya, "Nanti makanan yang sudah aku buat keburu dingin!"

Sasuke menggeliat, meregangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang hampir 2 jam ini tak digerakkan. Ia hampiri Naruto yang bersandar di dinding pemisah antara pantry dan meja makan. "Wah, tumben kau rajin?" Goda Sasuke.

"Hehe, soalnya istriku sibuk dengan laptopnya, sampai tak mengurusi suaminya yang sedang kelaparan," balasnya sambil tersenyum sarkastis. Sasuke hanya merengut, ia kesal dengan ucapan Naruto yang seakan mengejeknya. Tapi, Sasuke juga senang mempunyai suami yang begitu perngertian seperti Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini, entah kenapa Naruto tak bisa tidur. Ia masih terjaga sementara sang istri telah terlelap disampingnya, bahkan wanita itu seenaknya saja menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal.

'Dasar, Teme! Lenganku pegal tau!" protesnya dalam hati, meskipun demikian, ia tak berniat menarik tangannya, karena jika ia melakukannya, maka ia takkan bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Tak bisa merasakan geli ketika Sasuke melesakkan kepalanyadiantara ketiaknya seperti bayi, atau merasakan kelembutan lengan Sasuke ketika perempuan cantik itu memeluknya. Kadang ia tak mengerti kenapa Sasukenya begitu unik. Ya unik, sebab cuma Sasuke saja perempuan Jepang yang tidak menyukai Making Love. Tapi Naruto paham, istrinya tidak mau 'bercinta' dengannya karena belum siap. Mungkin, suatu hari nanti, jika ada waktu yang tepat, Sasuke pasti bisa benar-benar dimiliki olehnya.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**TBC  
><strong>

****+._.+ X +._.+****

**REVIEW PLEASE! n_n  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau harus bersabar dalam menghadapi Sasuke..." Pernah suatu hari Itachi berkata begitu pada Naruto, tepat saat pria berpupil _onyx_ itu berkunjung ke tempat adiknya. "Kau tau 'kan, Sasuke pernah hampir mengalami pelecehan seksual? Itulah yang membuatnya sedikit trauma..." Waktu itu, Itachi menjelaskan tentang apa alasan Sasuke enggan bercinta dengannya. Hum, Sasuke memang pernah hampir diperkosa oleh segerombolan pemuda ketika masih kecil dulu. Dan itu membuatnya takut dan trauma. Dan sebagai orang yang juga mencintai Sasuke, Naruto wajib tau. Agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman saat mereka sudah menikah suatu saat nanti.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul ketika Itachi menjelaskan semuanya, ia tau tentang masalah Sasuke. Dan ia mengerti jika istrinya itu hanya butuh waktu. Naruto juga tidak akan pernah memaksa Sasuke untuk melakukan lebih, waktu Sasuke mau 'dimanja' olehnya ketika kedua wanita kesayangannya datang saja, sudah membuat Naruto senang. Sasuke memang butuh waktu, dan Naruto memang harus bersabar.

"Aku tau Itachi-nii.. Aku, akan menunggu Sasuke, sampai ia mau..." balas lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu, sambil tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan putih giginya yang rapi.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Tittle: Making Love**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto X FemSasuke**

**Warning: Lemon, Lime, OOC, AU, Gender bender, typo(s), abal, DLL.**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Makan malam di apartmen Naruto dan Sasuke, cukup tenang, juga hangat. Ada tawa dan canda diantara dua pasang suami istri itu. Nampak keduanya sangat bahagia dalam menjalani biduk rumah tangga. Tapi...

"Hey, kenapa kau memandangiku terus? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Sasuke terhentak kaget ketika kegiatannya memandangi Naruto disadari oleh suaminya. Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehehe."

Naruto, dia tau betul seperti apa sifat Sasuke. Seperti apa kebiasaan Sasuke saat sedih, suka, atau galau, begitu pula saat ini. Naruto tau jika Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan itu pasti berhubungan dengan dirinya, Naruto yakin itu. Tapi, Naruto bukan tipe pemaksa, oleh sebab itu, ia tidak akan memaksa istrinya itu untuk bercerita jika bukan karena keinginan perempuannya sendiri.

_'Aku... ingin sekali... 'melengkapimu', Naruto...'_ desis Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Sasuke masih terjaga, sama sekali tidak merasa kantuk atau lelah. Ia yang tidur dengan posisi menyamping, dapat melihat langsung bintang yang tersebar luas di atas sana. Kadang, ingin sekali Sasuke mencoba menghitung bintang-bintang itu, tapi membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke menghela nafas. Bagi wanita muda itu, menghitung jutaan bintang di angkasa sana, sama susahnya dengan merelakan dirinya hanya untuk Naruto. Ia begitu ketakutan, dan ketakutan itulah yang membuatnya sulit untuk menghapus bayang-bayang masa lalu yang sangat ingin dia lupakan. Ketakutan yang membuatnya trauma. Trauma yang bahkan membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi terganggu. Baiklah, dalam masalah Sasuke ini, memang Naruto tak terganggu, tapi tetap saja, bagi Sasuke, dia takkan bisa membuat Naruto lengkap sebagai suami dan ayah, jika melakukan seks saja, menjadi kendala baginya. Memikirkan semuanya, selalu saja membuat Sasuke ingin menangis. Namun sebelum airmatanya jatuh, lelaki yang ia cintai selalu muncul, seakan tidak rela ia menangis hanya karena hal konyol yang tidak berguna. Sasuke tau, 'bercinta' dapat membuatnya merasakan surga dunia, tapi... untuk mencapai surga dunia itu, kenapa begitu sulit buatnya?

_'Aku juga ingin merasakannya, mencapainya bersamamu, membuatmu lengkap, tapi... tapi... eh?'_ Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, sesuatu sedang membelai lembut pipi dan rambutnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" bisik pemuda Uzumaki itu, dengan mesrah ia kecupi pipi dan telinga Sasuke, yang reflek membuat perempuan itu begidik karena geli. Belum lagi hembusan nafas Naruto di dekat lehernya, ukh... membuat Sasuke gerah. Tapi, sebelum 'sesuatu' yang lebih dari itu terjadi, Sasuke mendorong dada Naruto menjauh dari dirinya.

Penolakan lagi?... Lirih Naruto kala itu. Mungkin memang ia harus lebih bersabar dalam menghadapi Sasuke. Karena ia memang mencintai Sasuke, bukan karena nafsu semata.

"Baiklah, sudah malam. Kau har-" Naruto terkesiap, Sasuke tiba-tiba turut duduk berhadapan dengannya, dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan hangat Naruto.

"Aku ingin 'bercinta' denganmu!" Dengan tegas Sasuke berucap, walaupun, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Dan sayangnya, Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajah penuh rona merah sang istri, karena keduanya dalam keadaan saling berpelukan. "Aku ingin merasakan 'surga' bersamamu, aku... aku ingin menghapus ketakutanku!"

Hening... Naruto tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan berkata begitu. Bahkan, Sasuke saja tidak begitu yakin akan mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa.

Naruto melepaskan dekapan Sasuke dari tubuhnya, ia hanya ingin memastikan Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan mabuk saat ini. "Kau bicara apa, sih? Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan... Aku, akan menunggumu sampai kau siap!"

"Aku hanya ingin menghapus rasa takutku, dan untuk itu, aku harus menguatkan hatiku, Naruto! Aku harus!"

Mendengar tekat Sasuke, juga sorot penuh keyakinan di mata istrinya, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum. Dibingkainya, kedua pipi Sasuke, lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening Sasuke, sambil berbisik, "Kau yakin?"

Sasuke menatap penuh keteguhan, kedua bola mata Naruto, "Aku yakin, Dobe! Aku harus berani, dan kau juga harus memberiku dukungan!"

"Apapun yang terjadi?"

"Apapun, Naruto!" Sasuke meremas kuat jemari Naruto yang setia bertengger di wajahnya. Ahh... Wajah serius Sasuke itu membuat hati Naruto teduh, karena penantiannya, akhirnya telah usai.

_Shappire_ bertemu _onyx_, saling menatap dalam dan penuh cinta. Hingga akhirnya, keduanya bersatu dalam sebuah pagutan lembut dibibir masing-masing. Ciuman penuh cinta yang seakan mengalirkan banyak kehangatan. _Deep kiss_ yang singkat, namun benar-benar dinikmati oleh kedua suami istri itu.

**Sasuke's POV...**

Sekali... Dua kali... Tiga kali... Ahh, entah sudah berapa kali bibir kenyal Naruto mencium bibirku. Melesakkan lidahnya dalam rongga hangatku, mengajak lidahku yang terlatih menari dan bergulat bersama lidahnya. Menyesap saliva masing-masing, dan memberi kenikmatan yang menyenangkan walau hanya saling berciuman.

"Hmmphh... Nmmnn..." Lidahnya begitu pandai dalam permainan ini, membuatku tak sanggup untuk menahan gejolak kenikmatan yang membuatku hampir lupa diri.

Kupeluk leher jenjang Naruto, kupejamkan kedua kelopak mataku, menikmati centi demi centi gerakan liar lidah suamiku itu. Kubiarkan indra perasanya, menari-nari dan memilikiku, aku bahagia... aku senang dengan yang ia lakukan. Lagipula, ini adalah ciuman ternikmat yang pernah Naruto lakukan padaku.

"Ennghh..." Naruto hempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang, ia tatap mataku dalam-dalam, hingga aku dapat melihat pantulan wajahku di kedua bola mata birunya. Dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku, dan mulai melepas satu persatu, kancing piyama tidurku...

**Naruto's POV...**

Wajahnya merona, nafasnya juga memburu, dan degup jantungnya.. terasa begitu cepat ketika tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh bagian depan tubuhnya, tepat ketika aku mulai melepaskan satu persatu kaitan kancing baju tidurnya. Tubuh putih ramping Sasuke, terekpos tanpa penghalang dihadapanku, pemandangan yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, sosok yang begitu sempurna dan menggoda. Yeah, Sasuke memang begitu menggoda dimataku. Dia bagaikan candu yang membuatku mabuk oleh pesonanya.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke? Aku bisa berhenti jika kau mau..." tanyaku memastikan. Karena sungguh, aku tak ingin Sasuke melakukan seks karena terpaksa, atau alasan apapun. Aku ingin, 'ini' terjadi murni atas dasar cinta.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, kedua matanya yang sayu menatap wajahku dengan penuh kesungguhan. Aku tersenyum sejenak. Sebelum menghadiahi kening, hidung, dan pipi Sasuke kecupandan jilatan lembut. Kecupan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Kecupan yang berakhir pada kedua belah bibirnya yang terbuka untuk mencari udara. Lidah kami saling bertautan, mendorong, dan ingin mencari siapa yang patut mendominasi. Hingga Sasuke patuh dan tidak menolak ketika indra perasaku melesak lembut di dalam rongga lembabnya.

**Normal POV...**

"Mmnnnhh... Hnnhhh!..." Sasuke terhentak, ketika entah sejak kapan jari-jari Naruto berada bawah sana. Masuk melewati _underpants_ Sasuke, lalu menggosok perlahan titik tersensitif Sang istri.

"Nngghhh... Aahh... Aaahh... Ughh..." Sasuke mencengkram punggung Naruto, wajahnya memerah akibat menahan sensasi kenikmatan yang menjalar disekujur raganya, ketika Naruto menghisap _nipple_ dikedua bukit kembarnya, bergantian, dengan liar dan gerakan yang sangat 'mengaggumkan'.

"Haaa...Narruuhhh...Naruuhh..." erangan Sasuke seakan menggema diruangan remang itu, menjadi nada penyemangat untuk Naruto dalam memanja Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya dapat memejamkan mata, sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri.

Sementara jari tengah Naruto, terus sibuk memijat dan memilin klirotis Sasuke yang mengeras. Membuat seluruh bagian Vagina Sasuke makin basah oleh lendir lengket khas kaum wanita. Menggosoknya semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Haaa... aaahh... Mnnhh... Aaah... Naruto-hhh... AAKKHHHH..." Sasuke menjerit kencang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dalam pelukan Naruto. Matanya yang terpejam erat, kini dipenuhi oleh jutaan bintang yang menari-nari di depannya, ketika perempuan itu, akhirnya menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya untuk pertama kalinya setelah adegan menyedihkan 10 tahun yang lalu. Hingga membuat telapak tangan Naruto basah oleh cairan lengket itu.

"Arrghh... Hhh... Hhhh..." Naruto merangkul pinggul Sasuke, membiarkan gadis itu menikmati puncak orgasmenya. Bahkan ia merelakan punggungnya terluka karena dicengkram terlalu kuat oleh Sasuke. Karena inilah yang selalu ia tunggu, mendengar dan membiarkan Sasuke menikmati 'indahnya' orgasme. Hampir satu menit lebih Sasuke memeluk Naruto, mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya, dan sedikit memulihkan energinya usai orgasme barusan. Membiarkan tubuh lembabnya dipeluk mesrah oleh suaminya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" bisik Naruto lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Hhh... Aku bahagia..." lirihnya. Mungkin istirahat beberapa menit mampu mengembalikan sedikit energinya.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memeluk tubuh ringkih Sasuke, kembali merangsang tubuh sang istri agar kembali bergairah. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak gegabah, sebab ini adalah hal pertama keduanya, dan ia tidak mau membuat Sasukenya kesakitan. Ia tidak ingin menjadi suami yang egois, ia harus bersabar.

"Enhhh..." Sasuke menggeliat resah, jantungnya berpacu tidak normal. Rasa sakit dan sedikit perih menganggu tubuh bagian bawahnya saat ini. Perempuan cantik itu mengerti, kini Naruto mencoba untuk memasuki liang pribadinya yang masih utuh. Hanya saja... "Akhh..." Rasa sakit saat lubangnya hendak ditembus, membuat Sasuke teringat akan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. Itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Sasuke..." Naruto bersuara, mengejutkan sang istri yang entah kenapa menitikan airmata. "Kau ingin aku berhen-"

"Tidak!" Sasuke menggeleng cepat, ia hapus airmata di sekitar wajahnya, dan menatap pupil safir Naruto dengan oniksnya yang indah. Perempuan berkulit putih itu mencoba memantapkan hatinya. "Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Kita lanjutkan saja..." desis Sasuke, mencoba membuat Naruto percaya. Melihat ekpresi sungguh-sungguh di wajah Sasuke, Naruto pun melanjutkan kembali 'acara' yang sempat tertunda.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Ennhh... Aahhh..." Suara erangan menggema lembut di udara, menambah friksi menggoda dengan desahan merdu yang menambah panas suasana. "Khhh... Ughhh... Emnnhhh..." Terus dan terus terdengar, bagai nyanyian 'liar' yang menambah gairah dan kenikmatan untuk yang mendengarkan. Lengkap dengan 'tarian' gemulai yang meliuk erotis dalam tiap kesatuan. Geliat tubuh yang terbalut peluh kenikmatan, 'tarian' cinta yang semakin lama menuntun pelakunya menuju dunia yang hanya diwarnai oleh satu cahaya, putih... tak ada yang lainnya lagi. Rona merah di wajah, bibir yang basah dan terbuka, tubuh putih yang ternoda oleh banyak tanda cinta, 'kebangsawanan' yang mulai terdesak oleh kenikmatan surga dunia, desah dan erang yang bersatu dalam melodi indah, hela nafas juga peluh yang menyatu dalam sebuah tempo gerakan yang menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan, menjadi satu bagian dalam ritual menyenangkan. Pelukan erat dan teriakan keras menjadi puncak acara utama. Memejamkan mata untuk melihat cahaya putih yang mereka katakan sebagai 'surga dunia', mencengkram kuat tubuh satu sama lain yang polos tanpa pelindung, hingga terkulai lemas dalam kebahagiaan yang melelahkan.

"Dobe..." Lirih pemuda yang berada dalam dekapan pria yang baru saja memeluk erat tubuhnya yang lembab akibat 'hobby' baru keduanya, "Ini... hebat.." Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, dengan rasa kantuk yang perlahan-lahan menjadi kabut di kedua matanya.

Seseorang yang dia panggil 'Dobe' hanya tersenyum, seakan tidak berdosa. Lelaki yang masih berada di atas tubuh wanita berambut Raven di bawahnya membalas, "Karena inilah yang kita inginkan..." Dalam satu dekapan hangat, mereka mencoba untuk menyamankan diri. Dan tidur dengan nyenyak untuk mengusir rasa lelah yang ada.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat gerakan dari sosok yang semalam menjadi teman 'bercintanya'. Wanita yang sepertinya terusik oleh sinar Matahari yang menyorot wajahnya.

"Bangun, Sasuke! Kau tidak lihat matahari sudah sangat panas pagi ini.." Naruto yang duduk dengan kedua kaki dilipat, mengacak-acak rambut Raven istrinya, yang memang sudah berantakan. Menunggu sampai pupil oniks wanita itu terbuka seutuhnya.

"Ngghh... Aku masih mengantuk!" Rengek Sasuke kala itu, menggeliat, dan malah menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Ia masih sangat lelah, dan ingin sekali ia tidur seharian ini karena efek 'kegiatannya' semalam.

"Ada _deadline_ hari ini bukan?" Naruto kembali bersuara, ia yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh cinta, dan hati yang bahagia. Sasuke mendengus, seolah tidak memikirkan janjinya kepada Sakura untuk mengirim Cerpen seri ke 7nya di Konoha Magazine via Email. Ia benar-benar ingin istirahat total.

"Jangan memaksa, Dobe! Kau 'kan tau, mod seorang penulis itu tidak bisa dipaksa!"

Ahh, Naruto tersenyum lebar saat ini. Ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke, dan langsung mendekap erat badan ramping sang Istri. "Tapi sebagai suamimu, aku tau lho cara yang tepat untuk membangkitkan moodmu.."

Haa... ini masih pagi, dan keduanya b elum juga membersihkan tubuh mereka efek Making Love semalam. Tapi, hasrat Naruto kembali berkobar dan tak sabar 'memainkan' game menyenangkan dengan sang Istri yang tak lagi merasa ketakutan...

**+._.+ X +._.+**

****OWARI****

****+._.+ X +._.+****

MAAF, KARENA HASILNYA TAK MEMUASKAN, TERLALU PENDEK, NGEGANTUNG, ABAL, ATAU APAPUN, FU MEMNAG MASIH HARUS BANYAK BELAJAR. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti fanfic ini dari awal, untuk.. Miss no login, Yashina Uzumaki, Kizuna Namikaze, Monica monivia, naomi misaki, astia aoi, Aomi Ammyu , mugen' chikara kyoshiro.. dan semua yang telah mereview dan membaca fanfic Fu yang ini... ARIGATOU..

****Sampai Jumpa...  
><strong>**

****Salam,  
><strong>**

****Happy-happy Fu...  
><strong>**


End file.
